Integrated circuits (ICs) are the cornerstone of the information age and the foundation of today's information technology industries. The integrated circuit, a.k.a. “chip” or “microchip,” is a set of interconnected electronic components, such as transistors, capacitors, and resistors, which are etched or imprinted onto a semiconducting material, such as silicon or germanium. Integrated circuits take on various forms including, as some non-limiting examples, microprocessors, amplifiers, Flash memories, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), static random access memories (SRAMs), digital signal processors (DSPs), dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), erasable programmable read only memories (EPROMs), and programmable logic. Integrated circuits are used in innumerable products, including computers (e.g., personal, laptop and tablet computers), smartphones, flat-screen televisions, medical instruments, telecommunication and networking equipment, airplanes, watercraft and automobiles.
Advances in integrated circuit technology and microchip manufacturing have led to a steady decrease in chip size and an increase in circuit density and circuit performance. The scale of semiconductor integration has advanced to the point where a single semiconductor chip can hold tens of millions to over a billion devices in a space smaller than a U.S. penny. Moreover, the width of each conducting line in a modern microchip can be made as small as a fraction of a nanometer. The operating speed and overall performance of a semiconductor chip (e.g., clock speed and signal net switching speeds) has concomitantly increased with the level of integration. To keep pace with increases in on-chip circuit switching frequency and circuit density, semiconductor packages currently offer higher pin counts, lower power consumption, greater power dissipation, more protection, and higher speeds than packages of just a few years ago.
The advances in integrated circuits have led to related advances within other fields. One such field is sensors. Advances in integrated circuits have allowed sensors to become smaller and more efficient, while simultaneously becoming more capable of performing complex operations. Other advances in the field of sensors and circuitry in general have led to wearable circuitry, a.k.a. “wearable devices” or “wearable systems.” Within the medical field, as an example, wearable devices have given rise to new methods of acquiring, analyzing, and diagnosing medical issues with patients, by having the patient wear a sensor that monitors specific characteristics. Related to the medical field, other wearable devices have been created within the sports and recreational fields for the purpose of monitoring physical activity and fitness. For example, a user may don a wearable device, such as a wearable running coach, to measure the distance traveled during an activity (e.g., running, walking, etc.), and measure the kinematics of the user's motion during the activity.
However, current wearable devices rely on a battery for power. Such devices are therefore limited by the lifespan of the battery as such batteries cannot be easily replaced or recharged. It is also desirable to download data from such devices for further analysis. However, data must be transferred by existing wireless protocols that require a long period of time to transmit large amounts of data. Typically rates of data transmission are kept low in order to conserve device energy, a tradeoff to avoid losing data when the battery runs out of power. For example, performing bulk data downloads using the current Bluetooth Low Energy transmission protocols can be very slow (e.g., approximately 2 kBytes/s-5 kBytes/s). To download 32 MBytes of data, it would take as long as 4.44 hours.
Thus there is need for a system that allows rapid remote recharging of a wearable sensor device. There is also a need for a system that allows rapid download of data from the wearable sensor device. There is also a need to control the downloading of data and charging of these wearable devices.